1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire retardants, and in particular, a novel non-spray type fire retardant in the form of a multilayered panel that may be used in the outdoor environment for fire suppression.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of methods are used to apply fire retardants inside buildings, motor vehicles, and other items. The fire retardant is often deposited onto substrates such as fiberglass, plastic films, fabrics and paper. For example, fire retardant fiberglass impregnated with the fire retardant and held together with adhesives or covered with gel is used in sound and heat insulation for motor vehicles and ducts.
These substrates are often supported with polystyrene foam, polyurethane foam and mineral or gypsum boards. These fire retardant devices enter into the manufacturing of panels and tiles for walls and ceilings and other indoor applications.
However, no fire retardant is known for use with forest and brush fires, or to prevent the spread of fire from a lawn to a structure, that does not require distribution of a spray or powder and is so safe and effective it can be used on a wide array of species. Thus, it is desirable to provide compositions and methods that eliminate one or more of the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art.